Look At All The Love We Found!
by teamsayoridub
Summary: Doing time. Enid is single, and not really angry about it. But then this guy named Badfish gets hired at the Bodega, and Enid's starting to have second thoughts about what she said earlier. And slowly the Plaza gets crazier and crazier, (riots, fistfights, and Badfish watching clouds, just so I don't get sued (Has my OC: Badfish)(badfish fights ethan brad berry, just for kicks):)
1. Thats The Difference

(Script)

So, Valentines Day is in three days. That's jacked up. Rad is still seeing Elodie. Even K.O. has Dendy. Enid is just sitting on the counter, watching the Valentines Day crud just get emptier and emptier and listening to music.

(K.O. and Dendy walk into the store)

K.O.: Hey, Enid!

Dendy: Hi, Enid.

Enid: Hey, K.O., hey, Dendy.

K.O.: You seem upset. What's wrong?

Enid: Nothing. I'm totally fine. It's just...I'm listening to this one song by Radiohead. It's so sad.

Dendy: I did research on Radiohead, and it shows their actually known for their sad music.

K.O.: Yeah, Enid, why do you even listen to them?

Enid: Fine. I'm upset because of the fact everyone has a date and I don't. Okay? Let's stop talking about this!

K.O. and Dendy walk to the POW card machine.

Enid walks to the lounge room and grabs a burrito. She throws it in the microwave and puts on her shades and headphones.

Enid: Three minutes?! Why does it take three minutes to heat a burrito?

Dendy barges into the room.

Enid: (startled) Dendy?!

Dendy: Indeed. I can hook up the microwave oven to a special code, that makes it work at 20 times normal time. Your burrito will be done in 15 seconds.

Enid: Thanks. But, how did you know I was here?

Dendy: Well, um...K.O. and I hacked thesecurity camera system, so we can find how to get free POW cards from the machine. I saw you here...and that you fought Elodie yesterday.

Enid: Um...yeah. I'm gonna eat my burrito now.


	2. Sublime

(from the POV of Badfish)

It really sucks when your name is Badfish. Especially when you're a hero. Well that's me. Just a level 3 guy with this water kick. If I do it hard enough it can turn to ice. I've always wanted to work at Lakewood Plaza Turbo. I heard my younger cousin,  
/K.O.,got a job there at Gar's Bodega. I'm doing an interview today. I grabbed a fish taco on my way here. I really love fish tacos.

So I walked into the interview room on the side of the Bodega. I saw Mr. Gar sitting behind a desk. I sat down in the chair.

(changes to script)

Gar: Hello, Badfish. I see you were applying here.

Badfish: Um, yeah.

Gar: So, therefore, what are your strengths?

Badfish: Um...I have this water kick. If I kick hard enough it can turn to ice. But that's only if I kick hard enough.

Gar: Yes, yes. Are you sure it's strong enough?

Badfish: I'm pretty sure. It could fry a robot's electrical circuit. I also have decent knowledge in actual fistfights.

Gar: Yeah, not with those arms.

Badfish: I can also just kick really good. And I'm somewhat fast.

Gar: Where did you learn?

Badfish: Um...this is kinda embarrassing...but...I got into a lot of fistfights.

And suddenly, a loud thumping sound happened outside.

We ran outside. It was a Darrell. I've fought some runaway Darrells before.

They suck at combat.

To my right, I saw K.O., a blue alien dude, and a pink-haired girl. I instantly liked her, for some reason. We got readyfor a serious beat down.

I ran towards it. Right then, I kicked a splash of water. It wasn't that great. It was just a small gush of water. I tripped and landed flat on my face. Thank goodness nobody noticed. I realized this needed more strength than any runaway Darrell I fought.

So I willed every molecule in my body. I ran, faster and faster, even faster after that.

Then I jumped. I kicked my right leg at the Darrell, and a ball of ice about half a foot across, shot down blazing fast. It made impact, turning to water, short-circuiting and eventually blowing up that Darrell.

Too bad it was literally 5 inches away when it blew up. It blew, blasting me farther up. I already jumped over the 3 guys down below. I was about tocrash into the store. At that moment, I kicked a jet of water to send me down.

I still burst through the wall of the bodega.

I skidded for about two feet across the tile with my face. I rolled over and tried to sit up. I couldn't. It was so painful. I passed out.


	3. Crashed That Piece of Crud Nova

(Enid's POV form)

There was this guy who literally just jumped a Darrell. Literally. As in, he jumped over him and smashed him. He was so fast, he was just a blip. Now he's passed out on the floor, right where I smashed Rad yesterday.

He's kinda cute. He's this guy in a blue sweater and white shirt under that sweater. He has brown hair, but kind of messy. He has jeans and Chuck Taylors that were spray-painted red.

K.O. was crying his eyes out. Supposedly he was his cousin or something. Then he said something that his name was Badfish.

"Badfish?!" I yelled. Then I slapped the guy.

"Wait! He's good!" K.O. retorts. He grabs his POW card book and pulls out a card.

It reads _Badfish. Level 3._

"Oh crud..." I whisper, "...so why is his name Badfish?"

"Because there was one song his parents liked. It was made by this band called Sublime. The lead singer's dead now." K.O. explains, then pulls out his frog phone. He played this reggae song called _Badfish._

"Oh. I get it. Cute." I say. Then the dude finally wakes up.

"Cat...fish...ice..." he whispers incoherently. His eyes are brown, like his skin and hair.

"Oh...uh...hi. I'm Badfish" he greets, looking up at me.

"Hey. I'm Enid. I saw you jumped that Darrell. That was cool." I compliment.

Mr. Gar walks in.

"Even though you smashed through the wall and cost about a thousand dollars in damage, you still defeated that Darrell. You're hired!" Mr. Gar states. "Now, GET BACK TO WORK!" he then yells.

So I guess he's on the other side of the counter, which is a good thing, since I can't do this whole counter thing myself.


	4. Kicking It

(POV: Enid)

So, it's Badfish's first day on the counter. I hope he has better views on customer service than I do.I look over to where he's at. He's eating a fish taco and listening to Rehab.

Nope. Even worse than me, if anything.

Rad walks in. I guess he's already done with all stocking, since he's the 'I'm so buff I can do anything' dude.

"You listening to Rehab?"Rad asks Badfish.

"Yeah, so?" Badfish retorts.

"You belong there!" Rad taunts, then he grabs hisfish taco out of his hand and then throws it on the ground.

"DUDE! YOU JUST WASTED HALF A FISH TACO! IT WAS DELUXE TOO!" Badfish yelled.

"Yeah, so what, you a cannibal or something?" Rad continues taunting. I'm just sitting here, throwing bags around to customers.

"No. Cause I'm not a bad fish, dummy." Badfish retorts, louder.

He kicks at his face. An ice ball three inches wide ricochets on the roof before blasting Rad in the face.

He skids back to the place where he got beat up and Badfish smash-landed.

"Chicka, chicka..." I gloat.

"...Slim Shady," Badfishfinishes.

"Wait, how do you know that?" I ask.

"What, you think I only listen to Rehab and Sublime?" He retorts. He's like the king of retorts.

"Um...kind of, actually. Dude, you wear a sea blue sweater. I thought Mr. Gar gave you a sweater already."

"Nope. This is already blue. Close enough."

It's always good to have a friend who doesn't care. It's even better when you don't care and your friend doesn't care. That's me and Badfish. That's pretty much how we met.


	5. Enid and Badfish Watch Some Clouds

(Badfish POV)

Enid and I were sleeping on the counter. I had an awkward dream. I dreamed I was swimming with Enid in the ocean, and then a hurricane happened.

The water is rising. I got to get out of here. Why can't I swim?!

GLUG!

I wake up. My mouth is filled with water, and my face was wet. Rad dumped water in my face while I sleep. Out of fear, I kicked him, again.

"Man, I really have a problem with my anger." I quietly say.

Poor Enid. She got water dumped on her face by K.O. She didn't kick him, though. She might really bebetter at controlling herself.

The bell goes off. Lunch break! I walk out and go to the burrito truck across the parking lot. It takes a long time, since there was this fat bear named Brandon in front of me. He took 10 minutes to order. I got the new super extra-loaded fish  
has guacamole, sour cream, and Carolina fish, of course. I walk to the tree by the side of the plaza, and put my food down. I sit and eat my food. I got a horchata, because even though I normally can eat spicy things andbe okay, I still

might burn up a little.

Next thing I know, somebody comes around the corner.

SPLASH!

Oh, crap. It was Enid. I kicked water... at Enid.

She dodged it and steamed all the water with a fireball.

"Dude, you don't have to kick water when you get startled."she explains, "Cool if I sit here?"

"I guess." I reply. She sits down. Dang, she is beautiful. I sit and keep eating my taco.

"Hey, how did you jump that Darrell yesterday?" she asks.

"I had to just run at it and kick off, other than that, jump and hope I don't skid along my face." I reply.

"Yeah, but you skidded on your face."

"That's why you wish for it. Here's my question, how did you steam my entire waterball?"

"I'm level three, too, you know—"

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW I'M LEVEL THREE?"

"One, you have sour cream and Carolina Reaper bits on your face. And two, K.O. has your POW card. Anyways, I have a power foot fireball. Fire burns water."

"Wait..." I utter as I grab a napkin, "...I have in idea..."

"What?"

"If you can kick a fireball at will, and I can kick a waterball, wouldn't that make a cloud?"

"I don't know. You wanna try it out?"

We agree to try it out. We stood next to each other and kicked a fire/water ball at the same place.

Ssss...

A tiny cloud formed.

"Oh, so it actually does make a cloud." Enid admits, "...sweet."

And by then, the bell rang to get back to work. And that was how me and Enid watched some clouds.


	6. That Party Last Night

(Enid's POV)

I'm sitting here on the counter, listening to Asher Roth (man, I can't wait to go to college!). It's like, 7:55 in theevening by now. I was a little sleepy, but it's no big deal. I walked to the vending machine and got a Mountain Dew. I need  
/one to keep me going for the ride . Gar walked out of his office.

"Enid, Badfish! You'll be in charge of closing up!" he commands.

Badfish was napping and woke up at the sound of his name.

"I guess it's time to start closing up and such." I tell Badfish.

"Oh, yeah. Huh." he mutters. K.O. and Rad go do the last of stocking stuff. We close up the register. We lock all the back doors. Then K.O. and Rad walk out. We turn off the lights and lock the front door.

Then he did something crazy.

He kissed me.

Right in front of the door.

I didn't know what to think. He's cute, so I wanted to kiss him back. The other part of me wanted to slap him.

I ended up just kissing him back.

It lasted 10 seconds, but it felt like 10 hours.

He then pulled away.

"See you tomorrow," he called. Then he walked away.

"Wait..." I called back.

"What?" he said.

"How do you get home?"

"I have a car. I'mkind of too lazy and my house is too far away."

"Where is it?"

"By the beach. So, about 30 minutes driving."

"Oh. Well then, see you tomorrow." I call out.

I turn around and walk toward the car I have.

I saw Rad standing there.


	7. Off The Freeway In The County

(Badfish POV)

So...I walk home. It was a cool night. Obviously. I take the long route home, because why not. Cool LA County nights are the best. I pull over at the Burger King because I'm hungry.

I walk in and to the counter, and make my order.

"One burger please," I order.

"6.25," The waiter chick said.

 _What the absolute heck_ , I thought. 6.25 for a burger?! That's crazy. But I pay up because I am hungry.

So, while I'm waiting outside, I see this dude I knew from middle school. His name is Ethan, but we all call him Berry. He used to be the coolest kid at school. But when we entered high school, he started turning on me and being mean. He drinks half a gallon of alcohol a weekend. I don't like him anymore. But I say hi because nice guys finish first, or so I say.

He replies with a snarky comment.

"Get lost, dork."

I don't take crap from anybody, so I call his bluff.

"What you got to say, homie?!" I bring out my Mexican side on him.

"Dude, you need hearing aids."

He tried to pop me, but I blocked it. I punched him hard in the face, and he stumbled back. He threw a few more punches at me, all of which I blocked, except one, so hard I collapse to the ground. He then does something crazy.

He pulls a knife on me.

"Haha, now you don't have your _jaina_ to save you now, _ese_!", yeah, were both Mexican.

I crawl back and he follows me. This is it, he is going to kill me. Well, now is better than anytime to sail.

With my last energy, I roll over, get up, and give one last punch. He goes down, thank God it was hard, he loses his knife and falls back. He cries out in pain. I grab the knife and hold it at him.

"I swear if you make one peep, I will kill you!" I threaten, holding him at knifepoint, him down on the ground, the knife six inches from his face.

And then Rad has to show up. He runs to me and levitates the knife out of my hand.

"Dude, what are you doing?!", he yells at me.

"This guy almost killed me!" I retort.

He pulls out a POW card. It states _Brad Berry. -1._

"Dude, you just got your first villain! Nice job, dude."

I call his bluff, "Why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

"Yeah, you're right, I really couldn't care less."

I decide to quickly sleep him (knock him out, weirdos) with water, then throw the body behind the garbage can.

"Dude, help me get rid of the body!" I ask.

"Okay, but if my POW rating gets lowered, I'm coming for you."

We throw him out back and walk into the restaurant, he orders his burger, and I pick up mine. I walk back to the car.

You know, just your average day off the freeway in the county.


	8. Same In The End

(Enid POV)

"You kissed him!" he chuckled.

"He kissed me!" I protested.

That's what he told me this morning at unlocking time, 7:00 am. I went to Seattle's Best (and Lakewood's Worst, as my dad says) Coffee. It tastes good.

"So what? Oh my god, well, here's something about your lovebird-"

"Say that again and I will drop you into the garbage can."

"Well, he fought a dude at the Burger King last night!"

"He did?!" I say with a fake surprise. I've heard he gets in fistfights all the time.

The door opens. We walk in. I take my place on the counter, and he takes his place storing things.

"Still, that will be great for my blog!"

"You have a blog!?" I scream with real surprise.

"Yep."

"And you post our personal stuff on there?"

"Yes."

"DUDE COME ON! DELETE IT!"

"No, it gets me popular!"

"Ugh, you know what? I don't care at this point!"

Badfish comes in a few minutes later. I decide not to tell him about Rad's blog because at least I care enough for Rad's personal safety. Who would want water and spit all over the floor?

"Yo. I came by to say I'm off for the day, so deuces!" Badfish says as he turns around to leave. Right after he enters.

"Why are you off?"

"Because now I've moved in with Carol and K.O., and she said it was cool I could leave and kick it with K.O. for the day."

"But Mr. Gar owns the place, not Carol," I question

"You know how Mr. Gar is, jeez, that dude has wanted her to blow him off since who knows when."

"Wait, she did?!". I wanted to know, well did she finish or what? I never knew Carol would...uh...suck him off.

"No, dude. It means he will do what she wants to get friendly with her."

"Oh, ok, well, see you, I guess."

"OK."

And he turns around to leave. I guess he likes having a younger cousin. I sure don't.

Back to reality. A customer comes in.

"Hi, welcome to Gar's, get your stuff and get the frick on out," I say half-heartedly while I'm on social media.

"What was that for?", the unknown person said. He was a tiny blue guy with a massive beard. He looks like a wave if waves were 80 and could talk.

"Where's the apple liquor?" he asks with a weird tone of voice.

"Um...there's no liquor here, but if you need I would suggest the homeless guy off Magdalena and 33rd." I come back, snarkily.

"What the...man, you suck!" He turned around to leave.

"I will NEVER come to this plaza again!" He shouts.

Well, that was awkward.

The rest of the morning passes uneventfully, and I do what a lot of Latina girls don't have the time nor the money to do in L.A. County. I...thought about how I felt.

Well, on one hand, I kind of do have a crush on Badfish. He cute and cool, and he's the second person, the first being K.O., I can say I'm genuinely friends and cool with. On the other hand, dude just did it out of nowhere, so I should pop a cap in Sancho. But, he's still cool. But I still wanna pop a cap in him. Still cool. Wanna pop a cap. Still cool. Wanna pop a ca-

"AAAAAAHHH!" I shout pretty loudly.

"What's up?" Rad asks.

"Cover for me. I need to think."

"Well, you know it'll all be the same in the end. Screw that!"

"Fricking jerk...", I mumble under my breath.


	9. Badfish Stylee

I have no experience with kids. Yeah call me a big baby, I'm 16 and I have 0 ideas of how to take care of kids. Well, that's my thing for the day.

I met up with K.O. a few minutes later.

"Hey! What's up!" K.O. told me as he ran over.

"Nothing much, you ready for the big adventure?" I said.

"Yep. Oh, one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Dendy come?"

I've only ever met Dendy once.

"I guess."

I hear an opening in the Bronco.

"Cool." I hear.

I turn around.

"Dendy?!"

"Yep. The door lock system on '88 Broncos are so simple, it is crazy."

"Well, then get in."

We got in, then we were off. I took them to the Taco Bell because according to the Internet, kids get hungry every so often.

"Man, this is wasting money," I complain to myself.

"What's wrong?" K.O. asks.

"Sorry, I'm just almost broke. I had a pay Mr. Gar a grand for the wall."

"A...what?"

"1000 dollars."

"Oh..." he says.

"So, what to do? Any ideas?" I ask them.

"I know! City hero run!" K.O. says, excitedly.

"But Lakewood already is heroed out. Maybe in Long Beach or Garden Grove."

"You mean Garbage Grove?" Dendy points out.

"OOOOOOHHHH! BADFISH YOU GOT ROASTED!" K.O. announces, whooping.

"Dude, I'm from Garbage Grove." I retort.

"Haha, you said Garbage Grove." K.O. laughs.

"I mean Garden Grove! But Garden Grove could use a hero run..." I think to myself.

So we decided to go to Garden Grove. We got in the Bronco and went down the freeway.

We went out into the streets of my old neighborhood. I lived here until I was 3 years old. Then I moved to Lakewood with my aunt, until she got shot up.

We saw a dude grab a woman's purse.

"AAAH! MY PURSE! HELP ME!" she cried.

K.O. and Dendy ran, and so did I. K.O. ran as fast as he can, Dendy made an electronic cheetah and rode it, and I ran. We caught up with this mofo and K.O. grabbed him and knocked him down! Dendy sent the cheetah to maul him, and it got one in before Dendy shut it down. I came up and iced him colder than an Alaskan fortnight.

We saved a few more people around the city. It was a fun day, and K.O. got to tell Carol all about it at home.

She was annoyed a little at me.

"Um, Badfish! FYI, next time, don't take K.O. to Garden Grove on a 'hero run'. He could've gotten killed.", she told me.

"He could've?" I asked.

"Yeah! All the villains are in Garden Grove. Until you hit level 4, and I can trust you guys." she tells us.

"Okay..." we say in unison.

I hope Dendy doesn't tell her parents. Well, other than that, it was a fun day, the way Fridays should be!


	10. Party Stylee, Part One

(Badfish POV, I know it says Enid Stylee, but it has Enid, so deal with it)

So... I sleep for like an hour. By then it's 10:00. I sneak to K.O.'s room, and he's under the bed, reading _How to be a Hero for Dummies_ and a book about Garden Grove.

"Hey, you coming to the party?" I ask him.

"I guess...I just feel bad for lying to my mom,", he responds somberly.

"Well," I scratch my head, "...if you don't want to go, then you don't have to go,"

"Well, I'll come," he tells me. So we do it. We snuck out of my bedroom, so it's less conspicuous. We go to my Bronco parked at the end of our street for the same purpose. We hop in the car and head down the road. First we hit the burrito shop for a big tub of California burritos. I love them, and everyone else does. We almost got into a fistfight at the shop, over whether Sublime or Radiohead was better, and I agree with you, dear reader, Sublime is way better (why I like Sublime is a buzzkill story not worth your time right now).

After that we hit the soda store, pick up pristine 40 ounce apple sodas.

You might be asking, "why would you need a 40-ounce soda? Doesn't that only apply to Colt 45 and Olde English?"

Yes, but it saves on soda, and it's cool. So deal with it. We got 48 40 ounces bottles. It set me back only 20 bucks. Cheap stuff.

After that we get back on the 175, what all the cool guys call "the Ghetto Lincoln Highway,", since it was called Lincoln Avenue for a year. I fiddle with the CD player, playing random Sublime songs.

 _Can't fight against the youth!,_ no, not feeling rowdy and violent right now, which is weird, cause this is when I should feel the most violent.

 _Ugh, and the girl caressed me down!,_ no, Carol would kill me for letting K.O. listen to this song. And plus, I'm not feeling really horny, sadly.

 _And the answer is waiting for me at the liquor store: 40 ounces to freedom!_ Perfect. This is a good song. And I've got 40-ounces in the back waiting to be served.

Eventually we pulled off the Ghetto Lincoln Highway into the plaza parking lot. Everyone greeted when I pulled in. It was excited.

Everyone was there. Red Action, Dendy, even Dynamite Watkins, that news anchor. We found out she was 24 years old. That was crazy! Well, we were there. It was fun. Dendy ghetto-rigged a video game system into the electrics, and we were played Infinite Warfare until 12:00. Enid was still sitting there, on social media. I could tell she was upset about something. So I try to talk to her in the kindest, most supportive way I can.

"Dude, what's up? You haven't even touched your burrito," I tell her.

She scowled at me. "You sound like a Mexican mother," she responds.

"Well, I am a Mexican. But what's up?"

"I didn't want to tel you, but Rad is posting what we did two nights ago to our blog. He's just embarrassing me, you know?"

I started to get angry. "Well, I'll do what I can." I console her.

"What's does that mean?" she asks me. But I was gone.

Two important things where Mr. Gar and Rad screwed up. First of all, don't leave teens between 12 and 24 alone, because they will do crazy things. And not cute things, I mean fistfights and makeouts. Second, don't go with a Mexican when he tells you he wants to talk to you. It never ends right. Well, that's what I did.

I saw Rad talking with Drupe, the strawberry chick.

"Hey, homie, can I talk to you?" I ask him.

"About what?" I guess Rad isn't so easy to fool.

"I'll tell you, just come with me." I tell him. We walk to a small, dim-lit hallway, between the bodega and the frame store.

When we are far enough, I grab him by his neck and slam him against the wall. I then speak quietly.

"Hey, _ese,_ I know what you're up to, and if you post that thing on your stupid blog, I will beat you from here to Manzanita, understood?"

He chokes out, "No!"

"Say, you know, research shows there is an artery in the neck that is vital to life. It takes 10 seconds to cut off circulation and die from lack of blood to the head..."

"MMF!"

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"MMM!" He tries to choke out.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"OKAY!" He chokes out, and I release my grip.

"Delete it."

"Delete what?"

"The blog. If you can't, I'd be happy to show you."

I yanked the phone out of his hand and delete it. Then I delete the app so it can't be done.

"Hey, that cost 99 cents!"

"Well, Enid's dignity is worth more than that!" I yell.

"So, that's what this is about?" he says smugly.

"Don't push your luck.", then I whack him real hard and I spit on him.


	11. Party Stylee, Part Two

(Badfish POV)

So, I guess they found him in the hallway 15 minutes later, traumatized and unable to get up. Very few people cared. Drupe did. Red Action kind of did. Not many other people did. They were looking for the assailant. I tried to hide it, but it was easy to find out it was me. Not a lot of people cared that much, but everyone asked why.

"He slapped my taco out of my hand a few days ago." I told him.

"But what else?" Red Action asked.

"Nothing, dummy." I snapped back. I went over to the video game console Dendy started up and played more Infinite Warfare. Dendy was surprisingly good. She killed nearly everyone within 50 yards of her. I know she has hacks.

At 2:00, everyone was gone except me and my co-workers and Dendy and Shannon.

K.O. told me we should kill Shannon and scatter her parts around the forest.

"You still have those Radiohead type fits?" I ask him.

"No," he responded, "...more like Suicidal Tendencies."

"Damn."

I sat and ate a burrito on my counter and listened to some Sublime. Cool stuff. I chugged about two bottles of soda and I am going to burst. I went to the bathroom. It was... _locked!_

Then I heard a sort of moaning from inside. Kind of like the sound when Mom told me to go shower, but that was more groan. It seemed as if the person or persons doing this were enjoying this.

Then my puke sensation kicked in when I realized what was going on. I ran outside to A) hide and B) to take a piss. I need it. 80 ounces of pee I need to take.

At around 2:30, Rad got out and left the building.

Now it was just me, Enid, K.O., and Dendy. I put on even more Sublime off my big Sublime playlist, when Enid asked me a question.

"Dude, why do you listen to so much Sublime? Don't you listen to anything else?"

"Yeah! I listen to Eminem and Red Hot Chili Peppers, why?" I responded.

"You didn't answer half my question." she came back.

"Well, I don't want to answer the other half."

"Come on."

"No."

"Dude..."

"JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled. And I walked off to the lounge room. I sat there just thinking, and for some reason I had another fish taco on me, so I ate it. I just sat. And stared at the refrigerator. I have so many fish tacos on me. Maybe I should get checked for that. Eventually Enid walked in the room.

"Yo, dude, you got something to talk about?" she asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"Dude, look, I don't really give a frick in the world if anything happens to anyone. But I'm actually caring for you, so you're lucky."

"Okay, fine. You wanna know why I love Sublime so much?"

"Sure, I guess."

I sighed. "The reason is the lead singer is my dad."

"You're dad, is the dude in Sublime? Which one?"

"The lead singer."

"Oh..."

Now, every person in existence should know the lead singer of Sublime died back in 1996. This is very important.

"Look, my dad died before I was even born. I never had a freakin' dad. That's why I listen to Sublime, so I can at least have some sort of connection to him."

"Oh...that's cold. I'm sorry, dude."

"It's fine.". I felt I was going to cry, it was a sad moment. I never told anyone about my dad.

We just sat in the middle of the room. And it was crazy.

We kissed. Yeah, it happened again. Deal with it, you're reading my story, you weirdos.

Well we went to room and went to the counter, it was three in the morning.

Well, I don't want to get into details, but let's just say it was my first makeout session ever. I almost lost my virginity, but at that point we realized it was going too far.

So, that's it.


	12. Mic Control

I woke up in my old home in Garden Grove. It was a shoddy old apartment in the south side of town. I looked down at myself and I looked how I looked when I was eight, you know, red flannel, white shirt. I was much happier back then.

My mom was a brown-haired lady who was some sort of hero in Mexico, like _La Madre de La Patria_ or something. I never knew my dad *surprise surprise*

"Hey, mom, I'm going out skating. I'll be home for lunch!" I called.

"Badfish, I don't want you going out there. It's dangerous!" she told me.

"I know what I'm doing, I'll be fine!" I reassured her, and I ran out the front door.

I went to a school called Faylane (funny, right?)

I met up with my friend Madin (it was pronounced mad-in), and we skated toward the freeway by Santa Ana. We would've made it, too. But then we got stopped by four biker dirtbags.

"Where you going?" taunted the first one.

"To the freeway." I said back, calmly.

"Well, how about we give you a lift?" the second one offered in a hard to tell fake kindness.

"Sure, why not?" Madin accepted.

So, they lifted us and our boards. Then they threw us straight down face first.

They were cracking up a lot, while Madin had a bloody nose and lost a tooth.

We tried running away. The freeway was within view, and under the bridge there was a nice skate spot. They grabbed us and threw us in a car. These are high school kids. And plus, I didn't know what kidnapping was. I was just an ignorant kid from Garden Grove, living a naive life under the sun. I always noticed I could somewhat control water, Percy Jackson style (Percy Jackson was a newfangled thing back then). I could swim really good, and the water always levitated when I'm in it.

They drove to somewhere east of Santa Ana. Then they grabbed baseball bats.

Then...um... they beat us with those baseball bats.

We screamed. But then I could feel water. In my gut. So I kicked a water kick for the first time. It was nice, 3 to 4 inches. But then I realized the water was underneath me. I felt it, nourished it, and BSHHHH!

A jet of water came out the ground. It knocked one guy cold.

"Oh, so that's what you wanna play, huh?" they shouted in my face.

They...they killed Madin with a gun. Shot him 14 times with a tech-nine. Then they ran off. But the anger was surging. I instantly had my hair go backward, with a Radiohead shirt and black jeans, with a jagged halfed beer bottle in my hand. When this returned, I called him Turret Tricena (funny name, right? no, shut up). I walked up to the four guys and told them, "We're gonna play it my way."

Then I proceeded to beat all four of them with it. The one guy who I beat bloody who had the tech-nine, pulled it out, but I swiped it away. I grabbed it and held them all.

I gave no mercy. I shot all four of them 19 times in total. Then I...then I...


End file.
